


Redemption

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Abuse, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Artsy! Ashton, Bad Boy! Michael, Blood, Body Worship, Bottom! Ashton Irwin, Bottom! Calum, Boys Kissing, Crying, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eating Disorder, Feminine! Luke, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Height Differences, Height Kink, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Mom advice, Money, Mpreg, Normal AU, Parties, Potentially triggering, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Sad! Calum, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Smut, Top! Ashton Irwin, Top! Michael, Violence, age gap, bottom! luke, breaking up, throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: Luke moaned as sharp teeth nibbled on the skin of his neck his arms wrapped around Michael’s shoulders fingers threaded into Michael’s hair. One of Michael’s hand supported himself on the bed green eyes boring down into Luke’s. Their lips met in a messy kiss again fingers tightening in his hair. Michael’s other hand had slipped down into his loose bottoms cupping Luke’s cock. Luke’s eyes fluttered open at the sudden cool air washing over his skin. Rolling his head to the side Luke felt his heart break a little more. His blue eyes teared up as he looked around the dirty motel room, Michael’s thin body crouched down plastic straw end in his hand the thumb holding one nostril closed as he snorted the crushed pill. Luke’s body rolled to the side a single tear sliding down his cheek in the dark shadow of the blanket. His body felt dirty all over.- OR -Michael struggles to communicate, Luke has a really bad past because of Michael, Ashton is lost trying to be something he isn't, and Calum's just trying to support all of his friends even if it hurts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guuuuys so this was gonna be just a bunch of body worship smut but then I pulled a me and now there's plot. This beginning piece is really short because like I said it took an unexpected turn. Anyway I'm working on the next chapter today so it should be up soon. Let me know how you feel! Another note it does mention in my tags the sort of things that will be in the story however I will be putting up warnings as well before each chapter and before the actual part in the chapter as well.

Michael smiled softly, jade green eyes panned over the clear glass of the shower. Luke’s slim porcelain frame was radiant through the crystal clear glass. His foot was perched gently on the side of the large shelf, a pink razor in his hand as he delicately shaved the hair there. Michael watched in awe at the ease of the razor yet the complex positions to remove the hair. He sat down on the silken black sheets of the bed eyes lazily moving over his love’s body. Luke finally rinsed himself basking in the warm spray for a moment longer before stepping out of the shower. 

 

Luke’s slim fingers grasped a towel from the rack drying himself. He grabbed his favorite lavender scented lotion a small smile on his face. When he went to remove the towel a larger hand enclosed his, black ink staining the fingers. Luke blushed softly looking over his shoulder at the black haired man. 

 

“Let me massage you babe, on the bed.” He whispered his lips against Luke’s skin.

 

Luke smiled letting Michael hold the bottle of lotion, Michael’s lips danced across Luke’s shoulder pressing butterfly kisses into the skin. Luke’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment humming softly in content. Michael’s other arm wrapped around Luke’s slim waist helping Luke get into a gentle swaying motion. 

 

The two lovers stayed captured in the moment for a touch longer before the older guided Luke into the bedroom. Slim fingers unwrapped the fluffy towel from his skin letting it fall to the hardwood floor of the room. Michael set the lotion on the bed hands skimming over Luke’s shoulders to his arms. He intertwined their fingers sliding their hands up to rest on the pillows above them. Luke arched into the touch smiling down at his husband moaning softly. Michael littered kisses along his neck to his jaw. The slight woodsy smell of Luke greeted him along with the sharper tang of Michael’s body wash on his skin. There way just a touch of berry and vanilla from Luke’s hair products. Luke leaned back against Michael’s clothed chest letting his eyes flutter shut once again. 

 

Michael pressed a meaningful kiss the his neck gently nipping the skin as he pulled away. He gently untangled their hands turning Luke around in his arms he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips hands pulling him in by his waist. Luke’s dainty hands came up to cup Michael’s cheeks smiling against his lips. Sweet kisses turned into teasing, making Michael more bold. He ran his tongue along the seam of Luke’s lips running his against Luke’s as he did so. Luke moaned softly into the kiss circling his arms around the older boys neck. Michael held him close deeping the kiss dipping his tongue into his mouth cupping the strong jaw of his husband other hand resting on his hip. 

 

“Massage?” Luke asked against his lips keeping his eyes closed. 

 

Michael smiled pressing one last fleeting kiss to his lips pulling away, Luke turned onto his stomach folding his arms resting his head on them. MIchael’s eyes once again roamed over his body biting his lip as he did so. His husband was just so beautiful and Michael remembered a time when Luke wasn’t his and he was insane to even think he had a right to call Luke his. The way he hurt his beautiful flower. His hands skimmed down the slim lower back as he thought back to when he wasn’t allowed to call him his. When he felt his worst and never took care of his body. He grasped the bottle of lotion warming up a small amount in his palms as he looked over Luke’s body. He rubbed in the lavender smelling lotion inhaling deeply as he pressed kisses into the other parts of his skin. His eyes slipped shut as he enjoyed the calm night in with his husband on the silken sheets and warm room. He breathed out on the porcelain skin skimming his nose over the skin there. 

 

Luke let his eyes slip shut enjoying the feeling of Michael’s hands moving over his skin. Michael’s hands worked into the skin massaging out the tension. Luke relaxed into the mattress sighing softly as he relaxed into the bed. Michael’s hands smoothed over his shoulders pressing into the tight muscles easing his tension. His thoughts wandered again to the life before all of this making him curse himself being gentle with the younger boy.


	2. My Little Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael believed he would never see Luke again. He didn't picture their reunion going as it did but he isn't complaining either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised first chapter is up. Sorry to leave you hanging there but it felt like the right part to stop it. Anyway as usual let me know what you think if you like it if you see mistakes. I'm looking over but I still miss some.

“Luke honey wake up! You’re gonna miss class!” Liz yelled up the stairs one last time before walking back into the kitchen. Luke sighed softly as he fixed the red sweater dress checking his outfit. The black flats on his feet made his already delicate feet seem smaller along with the white leggings enhancing his curvy figure. He moved his hair from his eyes grabbing his messenger bag walking downstairs. His mom smiled at him as he sat down nibbling on a muffin from the basket. 

 

“Did you get your homework done?” She asked serving his father next, she poured his juice with one hand eyes boring into Luke as she slid his plate down with the other. 

 

“Yes mother.” He said smoothing the fabric of his dress. 

 

She nodded putting the orange juice back in the fridge. “Alright now hurry along and get to school okay?” 

 

Luke smiled hugging his mother giving his father a quick peck on his cheek as he rushed outside to the bus. Ben and Jack came tearing out of the house after him flanking his sides. Luke blushed feeling happy that he had his protective brothers there. He heard the cat calls and whistles as he made his way through the aisle a blush dusting his cheeks. Luke bit his lip as the only available seat was next to a rocker looking man. He tucked himself into the seat and felt eyes watching his every movement. He shifted a little in his seat plucking invisible lint from the hem of his dress. 

 

“Luke?” The gravelly voice rumbled. 

 

Blue eyes snapped up meeting forest green. A sense of comfort washed over him as he looked into the green eyes. His first love Michael Clifford sat next to him. Hey shot him a shy smile not knowing how Michael felt. The last time Luke saw his gorgeous face was when he was leaving. Calum and Ashton stood to the side tears in their eyes as Luke hugged Michael last gripping onto his best friend. The other two boys held onto each other as Luke cried in Michael’s arms. 

 

_ “Promise you won’t forget me.” Luke whimpered grabbing his jacket.  _

 

_ Michael leaned down pressing a kiss into his forehead. “Never my Flower.” He whispered as he let go Luke’s mother calling for him.  _

 

_ Luke sucked in a breath before he pushed his lips onto Michael’s. He missed his lips but for the most part was accurate. Michael’s eyes widened as Luke squeezed his shut before jerking away and running upstairs. Calum and Ashton stared in disbelief as Michael stood stock still.  _

 

_ Michael gasped feeling waves of shock crash over him as he watched the little figure retreat up the stairs. A warm spark bloomed in his chest at the feeling his eyes looking up the staircase. At the top of the stairs Luke paused turning back. “I love you.” He mouthed before slipping out of the door running towards his mother.  _

 

Michael looked down at Luke and felt a lump from in his throat. When he saw the youngest Hemmings’ son run out of the house with his dress and leggings he felt that warmth in his chest from their early middle school days. The blonde boy was even more stunning now his curvy figure filled out now that he was older. His face delicate and defined with his age. Luke looked back a ball of fear caging his heart as he looked up at Michael. He knew his last words to the older man were  _ “I love you.”  _

 

Michael cleared his throat as the bus jolted as it started down the road eyes never leaving blue. Luke looked at Michael and felt the fear melt away to sadness as he looked at the older man. He face was thin and hollow as was the rest of his body. His happiness didn’t quite light up his eyes like in year seven and his skin lost its glow. Luke bit his lip worrying the plump flesh as he looked at his long lost friend. 

 

“You’re still just as beautiful.” He finally breathed. 

 

Luke could feel his heart jump with his belongings as the bus hit a bump. His eyes strayed from Michael’s as he took in the information. So his feelings had a slight chance of survival with that comment. He fiddled with the hem of his dress before looking at Michael again. 

 

“Thank you, you still take my breath away.” He breathed turning to face the older boy. 

 

Michael’s hand shot out cupping Luke’s jaw, his thumb ran over his lower lip green captivated by blue. “I took your breath away?” He asked pausing his movements and holding his breath. 

 

“Always.” He blushed. 

 

He felt hot waves of embarrassment from his words and a flush coat his body. Michael’s hand moved from his face to his shoulder swallowing heavily. “That’s good to know.” He said weakly scratching the back of his neck. 

 

Luke nodded turning away as he watched the road. The bus tumbled to a stop in front of the school it’s doors swinging open. The students poured out of the bus breathing in the fresh air. Luke and Michael waited in their seat both waiting for the other to say something desperately. Neither boy spoke as the other students walked off of the bus before they finally joined the last of the crowd. 

 

Michael watched as Luke walked and felt equal parts of guilt and need clawing up his throat. His eyes focused in on Luke as he walked and he couldn’t think of anything else. He staggered as Calum's body collided with his making his head snap to attention looking at him with wide eyes. 

 

“What’s with the deer in the headlights look Mikey?” He practically shouted in his ear with a laugh. 

 

Luke scurried ahead into the building his small and dainty body blending into the crowd. Michael groaned as he disappeared fingers stretching out in a vain attempt to bring the blonde sunshine back to him for just a moment. He only needed a little longer to enjoy his long lost flower. 

 

“That was Luke.” 

 

Calum’s hands froze on Michael’s shoulders cold washing over him. His brown eyes frantically searched the crowd Luke’s names on the tip of his tongue begging to be shouted. He felt a cold hand grip his heart and deep down he knew that he was being irrational. It wouldn’t be another couple of years until he saw the blonde sunshine but he missed him  _ so much.  _ “Where? Do we have any classes? Have you told Ashton? Has he always been here?” 

 

Michael blinked before shaking his head gripping Calum’s hand on his shoulder. “Disappeared into the building just now. I don’t know we didn’t talk much on the bus. I haven’t seen Ash yet to tell him. I think he just moved back.” 

 

Calum let go of Michael’s coat and let out an excited whoop. Calum felt a ball of warmth settle in his chest at the thought of Luke being back. He looked over seeing Ashton walking through the small wooded area behind the school. Calum jumped and waved as he saw Ashton moving faster to get to him. Soon Ashton was breaking out into a full out run coming to a halt when he reached them. 

 

“What’s the news?” He asked jumping from foot to foot as he watched Michael and Calum. 

 

Michael swallowed looking at Ashton with a heavy stare. Calum patted his back giving his shoulder a sharp squeeze for reassurance. Michael turned to his third longest standing friend with a dull shine in his eyes. “Luke’s back.” he whispered. 

 

Ashton gasped his eyes looking around for a moment before he slouched over heavily looking up at Michael. He sighed as he looked up his eyes tinged with sadness once more. He tugged his sleeves down looking at the ground. “Don’t play Mikey.” he said voice broken. 

 

“No I-I’m serious. We sat on the bus together he’s in the school.” Michael explained flailing his arms. Calum jumped up and down on the grass behind him practically shrieking with delight. 

 

Ashton pursed his lips hazel eyes flicking over to the school from behind his frames. Michael nodded his head in the direction of the school walking over to the school entering the towering building. As they walked down the hall Michael looked into the little courtyard at the center of the school a gasp leaving his lips. 

 

“Ashton, it’s Luke.” He whispered afraid even if his voice was a bit too loud that it would spook his flower away. 

 

As Ashton looked over Michael felt the ache in his chest grow, it hadn’t stopped since Luke left. He felt the pulsing need to hold him close again in his veins but resisted. He couldn't lose his flower after such a short time. He looked down at the ground and walked to class with a sigh. As the clock ticked down to when class would start Michael watched the board with a blank expression the feeling in his chest still pulsing strongly. His eyes widened as Luke’s dainty figure stepped in the door. 

 

The red of his sweater dress showcased his porcelain skin making MIchael’s eyes dart all over the beautiful face. The black and white leggings bringing out the rest of him making his knees weak as he sat at his desk. Luke bit his lip eyes skimming over the classroom quickly before setting on the trio at the back of the classroom. He walked to the back sliding into the empty seat next to Michael setting up his desk with all this books and pencils. 

 

Michael held his breath afraid if he breathed too hard it all might crash around him and he couldn’t handle that. His eyes would stray from Luke but only for a moment before being drawn back to him like a magnet. Luke looked at him out of the corner of his eye for a minute or two before suddenly turning in his seat. Michael felt fear claw up his throat as he looked at Luke with wide green eyes. 

 

Luke breathed in deeply before he spoke. “Do you love me?” he asked biting his lip harshly. 

 

Michael stopped breathing time pausing in the moment. His brain flooded with thoughts of Luke, all of the loneliness he felt in his chest after his sunshine left him. He gasped rather loudly not caring as the other students looked back at them. His eyes focused in on Luke before finally speaking. “Of course Flower.” he said offering his hand. 

 

Luke grabbed it firmly looking deeply into Michael’’s eyes. “No Michael. Do you  _ love  _ me?” he asked again. 

 

MIchael nodded before leaning in with his eyes closing quickly. He pressed his lips against Luke’s briefly pulling back just as quickly as he started it. He kept his eyes closed still afraid that when he opened them Luke would be gone. “I’ve always loved you.” He breathed softly against the blonde’s lips. 

 

Luke bit back a smile as he stared at Michael. His lips tingled with the heat of the kiss his breath stuttering in his chest. Luke squeezed Michael’s hand feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he looked into emerald eyes. “I’ll prove it to you.” Michael promised. 

 

_ Luke looked into emerald green that day and wishes that he had run far far away.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos for me. 
> 
> I appreciate feedback and help with seeing my mistakes.


	3. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke feels like he doesn't know Michael very well and asks the punk boy to slow down. Meanwhile Calum finally gets his time with Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all this is like the third update todayyyyyy I'm feelin myself.

Ashton tucked into himself as his best friends had a little reunion and picked up their romance from where it had lain tattered on the floor from years ago. He pinched his skin as he felt the bile rise in his stomach as he looked at them. Hot claws of jealousy gripped around his heart as he looked at the two of them. He felt the white hot burn of tears in the back of his eyes, not wanting to draw too much attention he gently laid down his head on the desk folding his arms around himself concealing his tears.

 

Calum’s eyes widened as he watched the touching scene unfold in front of him. He felt like he was watching a romance novel unfold before his very eyes. As he saw movement out of the corner of his eye he turned seeing Ashton settling down with his head on his desk. He frowned as he looked at his best friend feeling a pulse of sadness rock his chest. Looking over to the other two once more he tapped Ashton’s shoulder. The older boy looked over out of the corner of his eye and shook his head feeling guilt bear down on his shoulders as a look of hurt flashed across Calum’s eyes.

 

The Maori boy opened his mouth to speak but was hushed by the bell. His eyes shot to the board watching Miss. Knoberly write up the assignment for the day. His eyes flicked over seeing Ashton watching the board intently. He felt guilt push down on his chest again eyes flicking over to Michael and Luke for a moment. The blonde boy was sitting with his notebook out reading the notes on the board. Michael’s eyes never strayed away from the blonde boy who was holding his hand on Michael’s desk writing with the other. Although MIchael would have been happier with Luke’s attention all on him he knew how Luke felt about school.

 

As the lesson continued Calum felt the guilt in his chest ready to suffocate him. He shook his head as the bell rang again shoving his things into his bag. He watched Ashton carefully as the honey haired boy packed up his things and shuffled in his seat. Calum walked over to the other boy as he crossed his arms looking down at Ashton. The older boy stood startled as he came face to face with Calum’s face.

 

“Ashton, what’s wrong?” He asked softly his hand reaching out to comfort him.

 

Ashton pursed his lips as he looked at Calum breathing deeply. He shook his old friend off and looked at him with saddened eyes. “Nothing.” He lied easily but Calum saw through it.

 

Calum sighed softly, he saw through the mask Ashton tried to wear, however he wasn’t sure what to say about it. He wanted to push back but he knew Ashton and he wasn’t going to get anywhere with him at school. He nodded before looking at Ashton once more. He tapped his foot fishing through his brain for an excuse to get to talk to him.

 

“Let’s hang out. After school.” He blurted eyes darting over Ashton’s face.

 

His tongue flashed out to lick over his lips as he stared into earth brown eyes. “Okay I’ll see you after school then.” he agreed seeing the spark of happiness light up Calum’s eyes.

The younger of the two flashed a grin at his friend pulling him into a quick hug before dashing off to his next class with a hurried goodbye thrown over his shoulder. Ashton looked around for Michael and Luke seeing the two figures retreating to the door whispering to each other. Ashton felt the sharp bite of loneliness in his chest feeling like it was going to tear him apart. His fingers ghosted over the red lines standing up against his skin. He bit his lip as he felt the large red scars littering his arm. Tears welled up in his eyes for a moment before he willed them away making his way to his next class. For the boys the day dragged or so it seemed as they were all anticipating the end of the day. Michael isn’t sure what he is waiting for but he can feel it in his chest. With every breath he takes he can feel the sharp tang of anticipation in the air.  

 

As the final bell rings Michael jets to Luke’s last class waiting for him at the door. The other students filed out of the classroom Michael’s eyes skimming the crowd excited when he spotted the beautiful blue eyes boring into him from the back of the classroom. As Luke came out to meet him Michael suppressed the urge to press his lips against the blonde boys. Luke blushed under the intense gaze.

 

“Mikey, do you want to come over? I’m sure my mum has missed you.” he smiled.

 

Michael smiled at the blonde boy. “Yeah I’d love to.” His fingers fished for his phone in his pocket sending a text to his mum.

 

The two boys made their way to the bus sitting in the very back together. Their hands were tangled together eyes meeting in shy glances before looking away once more.

 

“I missed you.” Luke said softly looking at Michael.

 

Michael pulled his hands to his lips pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Luke’s hand. “I’ve missed you too my darling.” he whispered back.

 

Luke blushed at the feeling of his lips on his hand his stomach fluttering for when they at Luke’s house. He didn’t know why but he felt something in the air as they sat together. His pearly white teeth bit into his lower lip worrying the flesh. Michael soothed his lip away with his thumb.

 

“I’ve missed you, but we need to slow down. It’s been a few years. Let’s get to know each other again yeah?” Luke said softly eyes darting around the bus in fear.

 

Michael smiled pressing one last kiss to Luke’s hand before gently untangling their fingers. “Of course my little flower.” He smiled a soft smile to Luke before laying his hands in his own lap.

 

Luke’s hands twitched with the need to touch Michael’s hand but he couldn’t help the tinge of _strange_ the touch felt after not seeing him for a few years. He was the same but so _different._ His eyes still green were pale in comparison to the old Michael’s. His face still handsome as ever yet sharper with unflattering shadows but still so handsome. The skin that was once a blank canvas beginning to be littered with colorful works of art. Although beautiful Luke worried for him beginning to cover his skin at such a young age. Luke still felt the warmth from his embrace but the touch was cold around the edges. Unknown. Luke kept his thoughts to himself not wanting to alarm Michael.  

 

Ashton gnawed on his lip aggressively as he waited for Calum at the front of the school. He shuffled between feet frantically looking around. His shaken fingers twitched by his sides his keys hanging from one finger. His other itching to reach into his other pocket. Finally Calum’s fit figure made it’s way across the cement stopping in front of Ashton.

 

“Hey.” Calum breathed a wide ear to ear grin on his face. His chest fluttered happy that Ashton came to stay.

 

“G’day mate.” Ash cracked weakly plastering on a smile for the other boy.

 

He returned the grin it becoming less genuine by the second. The crushing of his chest tore through him as guilt surged through his veins. He staggered a bit brushing it off with a shuffling dance move. “Hey let’s go alright.” he coughed out.

 

Ashton nodded jerking his head as he started walking in the direction of his car. Calum followed behind looking at the hard plastic guitar case stretched across Ashton’s shoulders his arms bracing it in. It seemed like a strain on his neck but he seemed content with it. When they arrive he tossed it in the back along with his bag before sliding into the car. Calum followed keeping his bag with him rather than tossing it in the back. Ashton’s hand finally slid into his pocket fingers easily grasping the butt end of his cigarette. Placing the smoke in a grip with his lips he pushed onto the car lighter waiting for it to light as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

Calum’s lip twitched as he looked at Ashton, he wanted to ask for one but was terrified of being shot down. He fidgeted in the seat praying Ashton might offer one. He cast a longing glance at Ashton one more time before giving up. The metallic pop of the lighter triggered Ashton’s fingers to grasp the lighter holding the end to his cigarette. Carefully moving the lighter away from Calum he offered the smoke to him. Calum looked up in surprise fingers reaching out hesitantly.

 

“Go ahead, first one is free. Anymore after that you have to ask.” Ashton said easily.

 

Ashton would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt when Calum still had anxieties around him and was fearful to ask for things in fear of being shot down. It did hurt, made it blossom in his chest whenever it happened. He felt his heart clench with sadness every time it happened but always approached with gentleness and care.

 

“T-thanks Ash.” He whispered taking the smoke as Ashton lit another one for himself.

 

Calum took a drag watching the smoke blow out of his mouth. He felt bad because he wanted to trust Ashton so much he loved Ashton but it was really depressing he couldn’t trust his best friend. He always talked himself out of it at least ten times before he can even form the sentence to ask for something. He appreciates Ashton’s efforts but knows it’s going to take him time.

 

The drive was mostly silent of conversation the sounds of the radio washing over them. Calum gazed at the land as they passed letting the smoke pour from his lips. Ashton’s eyes stayed trained on the road flicking the ashes out of the window every so often.

 

“If you can get some money I’ll buy you a pack.” He suggested switching the gears in his car with the speed.

 

Calum’s eyes snapped up a blush staining his cheeks. “Thanks for the offer Ash.” He breathed excited for his own pack of cigarettes. Ashton chuckled as he pulled into his driveway stubbing out his cigarette in his ashtray. Calum followed suit grabbing his back climbing out of the car. Ashton grabbed his bag leaving his guitar in the trunk. Calum led him into his house kicking off his shoes. He settled them into the basket as Joy gently requested the first time he had entered the warm abode. They slipped upstairs unnoticed and grateful for that.

 

As Calum led them into his room Ashton couldn’t help but look over the decorations littering the bedroom walls. The faded posters of various bands littering the walls. A few cards tacked onto the wall of famous footie players. A lone trophy sat on his desk that was slightly askew. Ashton itched to fix it in retrospect though it wouldn’t seem as _Calum_ as it is now. The two boys sat on the bed bodies moving almost automatically. Ashton laid his head on Calum’s chest and hugged him close. Calum’s arm pulled him close and rubbed over his back and shoulder.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Calum asked gently.

 

Ashton’s face fell crumpling into a sad and twisted expression. He was so _weak_ for Calum. “I just. . .”

 

Michael pulled Luke into the house smiling as he heard Liz holler a greeting. He felt his stomach drop as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror next to Luke’s door. He looked like shit and that was putting it nicely. He scrubbed a hand over his face deciding to keep his hoodie on since it gave him some bulk. Luke hung up his shawl and messenger bag slipping out of his flats setting them in a baby pink basket.

 

Michael felt his heart clench with how _Luke_ it was. Michael wanted to gather Luke into his arms and hold him close. He wanted to protect his flower from the world but it had been so long and he had fallen so hard when Luke left. He hardly ate anymore always finding some excuse when in the presence of others. He started using drugs freshman year and kept falling through to Junior year. He was ready to end it by this year but then he saw his flower. The young and radiant blonde boy walked into his life again just in time to save him.

Luke offered a greeting back to his mom slipping through the kitchen to grab up some snacks. He placed a kiss on his mom’s cheek as he slipped out of the kitchen leading Michael with a gentle hand. He opened the door to his bedroom blushing as Michael stepped in. It wasn’t what he imagined for sure but it was such a beautiful room. The carpet was soft and plushy with a very white based grey color. The walls were a very soft lavender color while the room was decorated in rainbows. Each piece of furniture was white with rainbow brush strokes crossing swirling over the pieces. Michael felt bright and happy in this room and he wasn’t sure if it was Luke’s radiant personality or if it really was the room but he could get used to the feeling for sure.

 

The blonde boy pulled Michael down to the bed Michael laid on his back looking up at the ceiling for a moment. He smiled before looking down wondering where Luke was going to lay. The blonde boy  was nestled on his tummy lying chest to chest with Michael. He offered a crisp slowly coaxing Michael into eating it. The blonde boy’s other hand stroked over his stomach.

 

“Gotta eat my Mikey.” Luke whispered.  

 

 __ _Why do you always mend me when I can’t fix you?_                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super stoked for this story please get it around I love it so far and tell me what you guys think. Comments and Kudos always appreciated. xx


	4. Hey! Hey! You! You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it’s been a bit but I had to do a lot and it just didn’t seem right to write it. Anyway we’re back in buisness now. Hey if you see spelling errors please point them out so I can fix them.

Time seemed to fly by in Luke’s mind, it seemed like he had only been around his friends for five minutes however it had already been two months and Luke was happy yet his happiness was tainted with sadness. There was something up with Michael but Luke didn’t know what yet. He was determined to figure it out so he could help the colorful boy. Ashton had seemed better lately but Calum looked forlorn anytime he was around the slightly bubbly Ashton anymore. Luke suspected it had to do with the new man that was in Ashton’s life. While Luke’s thoughts wandered he searched for Michael needing to find him before class started.

Michael swallowed heavily as his green eyes darted around looking for any sign of his flower. His mind raced as he took one more hit before disappearing in a swirl of blacks and reds into the building. He looked around spotting his beautiful flower and felt a punch of guilt into his chest. He stumbled a little bit as he walked over to Luke his eyes darting around with guilt and fear. He didn’t want his little flower to know but it was something he couldn’t live without right now. He leaned against the cool metal watching Luke with love struck eyes. The blonde boy looked up with a smile batting his lashes.

“Hi Mikey.” He smiled hiding it behind his armful of books. Michael’s hand darted out turning his face towards him away from the books.

“Don’t hide such a pretty smile.” He whispered with a velvety voice.

Luke blushed before turning away from Michael to finishing sorting through his locker. While he was turned away the green eyed boy took his time to look over Luke’s body. The blonde boy wore a baby pink pair of skinny jeans and a floral top. The jeans not only complimented his curves but the delicacy of the younger boy. Michael’s eyes panned down seeing the all black converse on Luke’s feet a smile gracing his lips. Although he and Luke haven’t actually been together like Michael wanted he was more than content to shower the boy with the love and affection he deserved until he could give him everything. He slid the metal locker shut leaning against it to look at Michael. The older boy snorted his eye twitching as he did so. Luke bit his lip his eyes wary as he watched Michael.

“Mikey are you okay?” he asked worrying his lip.

Michael’s green eyes shot up to meet Luke’s with shock. “Babe yeah. Why do you ask?”

He felt anxious that Michael looked so shocked at him, he wanted his best friend to be open and honest with him and he felt like Michael was lying. He hugged his books to his chest tighter as he felt worry in the pit of his stomach. “I just you seem different.” he said softly before waving a hand. “Don’t worry about it though.” A dismissive tone in his voice.

Michael shot an awkward smile at the younger boy before walking him to class holding his hand. Luke pushed away the worry in his heart as he walked into the class with Michael. He felt his anxietys return as Michael snorted again his eyes glassier that they were yesterday. He bit his lip as they walked to the class and settled down. Luke thoughts wandered as he sat with Michael, his thoughts about his feelings for the older boy swirling around his brain. He felt safe in his arms, his laugh made his world soar, his smile made Luke happy and his personality was magnetic as always. He sighed as he looked at Michael once more the older man’s eyes glassy, his frame sunken in, exhaustion coming off of the older boy in waves. Luke felt his heart clench with fear for Michael, he reached out grasping Michael’s hand in his.

“I know there’s something wrong. Michael please tell me.” he begged softly.

Michael swallowed looking at Luke as his thoughts raced. Of course he wanted to tell Luke what he was doing but he would feel so bad for putting the younger boy through all of his problems with him. He knew Luke had his own problems to deal with and didn’t want to add to the weight on his shoulders but looking into his beautiful blue eyes Michael’s resolve, however small it was, broke. He took in a sharp breath explaining in a hushed tone.

“I have an oxy problem.”

Luke’s eyes widened with the news not expecting such a thing from Michael. His eyes welled up as he looked at Michael wanting to gather him into his arms and never let him walk away. For the first time since the last time he saw Michael he saw all of the changes starkly. Michael hadn’t talked about a single interest of his since Luke had gotten back. His usually soft yet toned body was now thin and bony whenever the two embraced. Luke’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Michael pursing his lips. Michael swallowed nervously as Luke surveyed him feeling the weight of the secret fall off his shoulders only to be replaced by the heart gripping guilt of making Luke worry.

The blonde boy squeezed Michael’s hand in his own before giving him a soft smile as he stared into glassy green eyes. “I love you Michael.” He began looking into his eyes. “I want to help you. Let me help you please.” He begged of the older boy squeezing his hand as he did so.

Michael nodded before leaning in pressing a kiss to the blonde boy’s lips making Luke smile into the kiss. “Luke please be mine.” he offered as he pressed his forehead to Luke’s.

The blonde boy giggled kissing a yes into Michael’s lips wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Michael laughed against his lips before pulling away looking at the blonde boy. “Michael…” he said biting his lip.

His eyes looked into Luke’s seeing the fear and apprehension there. He held Luke’s hands in his wanting his flower to feel safe and comfortable.

“Yes babe?”

Like but his lip looking into Michael’s eyes for courage. “Let me help you.”

The words sunk deeply into Michael’s brain. He nodded subconsciously wanting to make Luke happy but it was so hard. OxyContin was Michael’s one escape in life while Luke was gone. To keep him sane while his delicate flower was gone. He missed his old life so much that it made his heart ache to think of the times when he could just rely on music and video games rather than snorting OxyContin. Luke smiled at him and it made his heart melt and freeze all at once. He forced a smile before letting go of Luke’s hands to let him do his work.

Luke picked up his pencil and started working a smile stuck on his face as Michael gazed out of the window wondering what he was to do.

Calum breathed out heavily through his nose as he looked over at Ashton. The honey haired boy was in a deep conversation with another student of the class also becoming Ashton’s soon to be boyfriend. The Maori boy scrunched his nose in distaste as the word boyfriend fluttered through his thoughts. Brown eyes surveyed the guy Ashton was oh so interested in. He couldn’t help the bitter taste in his mouth as he looked at the other boy capturing Ashton’s attention. He was taller than Ashton by a good half a foot or so making him shorter than Michael but taller than the rest of them. His messy black hair was styled in a grungy side swept mess that not only looked good but had just the right amount of not giving a fuck about it to it. He had a broad and strong build with muscle packed into his chest. Calum felt his heart sink as he looked at him realizing this guy was the opposite of him.

His hair framed a pale complexion making his blueish green eyes stand out against his skin. His jaw line stood out strong against his skin and his clothing just defined him even more. His muscular legs were in tight gray jeans showing off his thighs the most. The muscular chest was covered with a light blue shirt that had a long black jacket over it. He wore scuffed up converse adding to the almost hipster style choice of clothing. A messenger bag hung from one of his shoulders even as he sat in the desk. His eyes lowered to his desk a sigh slipping past his lips. His fingers wrapped around the edges of his desk casually giving a strong and steady grip to the material. He slowly let go of the desk folding his arms to rest his head on them.

Ashton’s eyes flicked over to where Calum was shifting biting his lip worrying the plump flesh between his teeth. He gasped as Ashley’s hand gently grasped his chin moving his head towards him. There was a soft smile on his lips as his thumb moved over Ashton’s lip freeing it from his teeth.

“Don’t worry so much babe. If it was something serious he’d tell you yeah?” He said gently moving his hand to cup Ashton’s jaw.

“Y-yes.” Ashton giggled a blush staining his cheeks bright.

Ashley smiled before stroking his thumb over Ashton’s cheek. “So let me pick you up at say 7 tonight?”

Ashton gasped laughing as he attempted to voice his happiness. Just as he started the bell rung shrilly into the air. Calum snatches his things and stormed out of the classroom. Ashton watched Calum's retreating figure and felt hurt bloom in his chest. He frowned before turning to James trying to shake it off. Calum would tell him if there was something wrong right? They were best friends right?

“Yeah I’ll see you at seven.” He have a weak smile.

Ashton felt his breath be stolen from his chest as Ashley looked at him patiently a smile faint on his lips but shining in his eyes. Ashton blushed as Ashley stood leaning down to press his lips to Ashton’s cheek. “Seven then.”

Luke giggled as he watched the scene unfold his own fingers linking with Michael’s. “Well Ash see ya later, loser.” Luke laughed walking with Michael.

The older boy let out a chuckle leaning down to press a kiss into Luke’s hair. Ashton’s smile returned as he watched Ashley wave when he got to the door before disappearing into the crowd. He couldn’t let go of his smile as he went to his next class seeing a glimpse of the younger happier boys he once knew.

_I wanna run away but you’re so hard to resist._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos and Bookmark if you enjoyed. It really helps. Will try to update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Let me know what you think and if anything doesn't make sense please and thank you. It's been awhile since I've been active on here with writing so bear with me if there are spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
